The Center for Inherited Disease Research (CIDR) is and R&D Contract supported by a consortium of NIH Institutes, including the National Cancer Institute, to provide a high throughput genotyping facility with attendant capacity to design research studies, perform genetic analyses and develop technology related to analyzing common disorders caused by the actions of multiple genes and interactions with the environment.